Under the Full Moon
by Nadira the hedgehog
Summary: Please read Cursed Love for the beginning. Can't think of a summary. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sonic, wish I did.**

**Under the Full Moon**

_Sonic's pov_

I stared at my reason for living, I watched her chest as it rose and fell. My eyes fell on the holes torn in her shirt, her pink skin inviting me to touch. Not that I would, not after what I had…the creature had done to her. I couldn't help but wonder why the creature had not killed her. Perhaps he knew that if he had I would have killed myself and him along with me. My heart skipped a beat as she began to stir. I smiled to reassure her as she opened her green bright green eyes. Her eyes were filled with confusion as they scanned the inside of my cabin. My heart shattered as those eyes filled with terror when they saw me. I tried to comfort her, to let her know I was me, I reached to hold her. I was shoved backwards as she rolled to the other side of the bed, her eyes flashing dangerously as she placed the bed between us.

"How are you feeling Amy?" I knew instantly that was the wrong question to ask as her body language changed from scared to angry.

_

* * *

_

Normal pov

"How am I feeling? How am I feeling! I was hunted down like an animal through the forest, and almost killed! How do you think I feel?" Amy screamed at the blue hedgehog in front of her.

Sonic's ears flattened, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he sat on the side of the bed, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Amy was taken aback at how tired Sonic sounded; she sat on her side of the bed, "What happened to you Sonic? How did you turn into that…thing."

Sonic sighed, "It all happened about three months ago. I had heard that Eggman had built an armada in space so I went up there to stop him. He had tons of robots and I was forced to go super to avoid being crushed, literally. I chased Eggman back to his ship, there he tricked me..." Sonic slammed his fist into the bed, "I should have seen it coming!"

"Seen what coming?" Amy had never seen Sonic so distraught before.

"He drained the power of the chaos emeralds from my body and used it to power the laser that broke the world apart."

Amy gasped, she knew that Eggman had somehow achieved this but had never known how. She placed a comforting hand on Sonic's, "It wasn't your fault you know."

Sonic pulled away from her, "But it was Amy, if I had been more careful I wouldn't be dealing with a curse right now."

"That creature?"

"He's known as a Werehog and yes me turning into him is because of Eggman. He took the positive energy of the chaos emeralds from me."

Amy shook her head in confusion, "But you fixed everything, it said so on the news."

Sonic gave her a weak smile, "I honestly thought that I had. I assumed that once the emeralds and the world were back to normal I would be free of the creature. Although I'm beginning to think that the only thing keeping him under control was the presence of my friend Chip, who was Light Gaia. Now that he's gone the creature has become too much for me to handle."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Sonic stood to his feet, he smiled at Amy's confused expression, "There is, I've been avoiding having to do it. But after last night I can no longer put you or my other friends at risk."

Amy stood quickly to stop him, but in a gust of wind the blue hedgehog was gone. Amy rushed to the porch and screamed into the morning, "Don't leave me Sonic!" the only reply was the silence of the woods. The pink hedgehog sank to the porch and sobbed.

This is a continuation of my story **Cursed Love**. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. It is different than Sonic Unleashed but I am using the concept of the werehog.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sonic or the werehog idea; if I did I'd be rich.

**Beckoning **

**Amy's**_** pov**_

How could he leave me? How could he not see that by leaving he might as well have pulled my heart from my chest? I almost wish he had just killed me, and then I wouldn't have to look forward to a life without him. My entire body ached from the sobs that had racked my body. My muscles screamed as I rose from my kneeling position, how long had I been crying? My stomach rumbled softly as I turned and went into the empty cabin. I glanced at the clock, it was almost three. I guess time flies when you're crying your soul out. I walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat, not to my surprise the only thing there were the ingredients to fix chili dogs. Despite my grief I had to smile, my Sonic was so predictable. I flinched slightly as I went to open a can of chili, a throbbing sensation of pain rippling from my right shoulder. I set the can down and went to the bathroom, removing my tattered shirt I inspected the large crude bandage that had been wrapped around my shoulder. A slight pink stain could be seen through the bandage, I knew instantly it was blood. I left the bandage alone, making a mental note to change it later; I went back to the bedroom and searched for a shirt I could use. I found an old t-shirt of Sonic's in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I put it on, laughing at the writing on the front, "Kiss me I'm fast." I went back to the kitchen to finish making my food. This time I was careful about moving that shoulder, using my left hand as much as possible. Once my food was finished I sat at the table alone and ate, once I had finished my body suddenly felt weak. I made my way back to the bedroom Sonic had taken me; there I sank to the bed letting my emotionally drained body drift into the kindness of sleep.

**

* * *

**

Sonic's

_** pov**_

My heart seemed to break a little more with each step I took. I had quite running hours ago, and was now trudging through an unfamiliar forest. I didn't care though, a monster like me deserved to roam in darkness. How could I hurt the one I had given my heart and soul to? Even if she never knew I had, a truth that cut my heart every day. I suddenly stumbled as my foot caught on an exposed tree root, I cursed under my breath. I quickly regained my footing and continued walking into my self- imposed exile. As I walked my thoughts went to my best bud Tails, how I hated to leave him without saying goodbye. Perhaps I should…I dismissed the thought quickly. By leaving this way I was saving him the heartache of the truth. I wished with all my heart that Amy didn't know; I should have left the moment the creature started getting out of control. Almost as if he could hear my thoughts I felt the presence of the creatures consciousness start to slowly stir in my mind. I gripped the sides of my head and screamed in pain as the creature began to exert his power over me. Soon my screams turned into howls and I was engulfed in darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

Normal pov

The gray furred creature raised himself to his haunches, in one fluid motion he threw back his head and filled the forest with a single mournful howl. So great was his cry that Mobians hundreds of miles away stopped to listen, wondering what it could be.

**

* * *

**

Amy's pov

"_Come to me."_

I woke with a start as the deep toned voice filled my head. I glanced around the cabin nervously; I noticed the stillness of the forest around me as if it were holding its breath. I slowly got to my feet; I inhaled sharply as the voice called again.

_"Come to me."_

This time the deep voice had a longing tone as if it were searching for its soul. A single tear escaped my eye, so powerful was the longing in that voice. I was startled as I felt another consciousness brush across mine, one that seemed confused and scared. Without warning I screamed as pain shot through my body, I fell to my knees on the cabin floor. I stared in horror as rusty pink fur began to cover my arms and body. The forest echoed with my screams of agony as my muscles began to contract and expand. I could fill my teeth start to grow, blood running down my growing muzzle as the ivory incisors cut through the gums. Hot tears stained the floor as the agonizing transformation continued. As I spiraled into blackness, a soft saddened howl followed me.

**

* * *

**

Normal pov

The creature that had once been Amy Rose stood shakily to her feet. Her bright jade eyes flitting this way and that in confusion. She bolted slightly as the clock began to chime to signal seven, she watched curiously as a small bird went in and out of the wooden box. She got on all fours and crept stealthily towards her unsuspecting prey. She cocked her head slightly as the noise stopped and bird did not reappear. She snorted in disgust at herself, she had been careless and the bird was hiding from her. Her ears suddenly went up as they caught the sound of a howl in the distance,

"_Come to me."_

She growled and through back her head, a sweet soft howl escaped her throat as it careened through the forest. _"I'm coming." _The next instant she had shattered the window as she leaped through it.

Please review and let me know what you think if you didn't catch it the things in italics are what the werehogs are saying. Oh and Happy Halloween to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sonic or the werehog idea; if I did I would be happy.

**A Night of Passion**

**???? pov**

Soon this world will bath in blood; soon this world will be alit with fire. Soon I will have my revenge on the ones who sealed me away, like a nightmare to be forgotten. I wonder if they

sense it as I do. That the time of my release is drawing nigh. He knew that his puny power could not hold me forever, that I would eventually break his pathetic seal. That is why I am

almost certain he is gathering the others of his pack. I hope that I am right; it would be a shame to not disembowel all of those responsible. All I need is three more moons, three more

moons and it will be the time of the blood moon. And with its arrival my power will be restored and I will break this accursed seal and once again I will devour this world and its

inhabitants. They will once again tremble in the presence of Balraj!

**

* * *

**

Normal pov

The grey furred werehog raised his head to emit his deep brazen howl when he suddenly stopped and stared into the forest. His deep emerald eyes scanning, his sensitive ears

searching for the cause of the sound he had heard. He leaped backwards growling as an explosion of pink leaped from the confines of the forest. The newcomer growled fiercely as she

began to advance towards him. The male, not to be out done, also advanced towards her; the two met in the middle each staring into the others eyes. After a moment a spark of

recognition leaped into the female's eyes, she immediately lowered her tail and rolled onto her belly, a clear sign of submission. The male cocked his head at her, and then the same spark

entered into his own eyes. He gently took her muzzle into his jaws, his teeth not even breaking her delicate pink skin. The female let out a sigh, once the male released her she raised to

her feet, she cautiously took the males muzzle into her own jaws. When he let out the same sigh she released him and gently licked his face, when she had finished the male brushed his

body against hers.

The female was overcome as an emotion as old as time itself rose within her, she responded by returning his 'caress'; she growled softly, _"My majestic Donovan, shall I remind you of why you chose me as your mate?"_

The male raised an eyebrow, in one swift, fluid motion he had knocked the female to the ground and was standing over her, he leaned closer to her pink ear, _"And shall I remind you of why I am the king of our pack?"_

The female gave a toothy seductic grin, and gently licked him under his chin, _"Show me." _

The male's heart seemed to swell with those two words; he raised his head and bellowed into the night challenging any soul to stay for the renewal of their love. When he was certain that they had the night to themselves he embraced his mate, and she embraced him. Together they lit the night air with the sounds of their passionate love.

**

* * *

**

Sonic's pov

I awoke suddenly to the sounds of the morning, I was instantly aware of a pressure on my chest. I glanced to see what it was, to my astonishment it was my beautiful Rose! How did she

ever find me? Why did the creature not attack her? And why did I care? She was here and that was all that I really ever wanted. To hold her in my arms, to caress her pink quills, to keep

her safe, and to give her the desires of her heart that was what I wanted. I suddenly knew what I had to do, go back to sleep and enjoy every minute of having her body pressed up

against mine. I slowly drifted back into darkness.

**

* * *

**

Amy's pov

I awoke to the sound of a heartbeat; I raised my head in confusion. I was lying on the chest of my Sonic! His chest rose and fell as he continued sleeping peacefully. I let my eyes scan my

surroundings, I was surrounded by trees and the smell of nature filled my nostrils. How did I wind up here? My mind was suddenly assaulted by images of my body transforming,

memories of pain, then curiously the feeling of a passion so strong it was almost overwhelming. I had two options, I could wake Sonic and demand an explanation of the events that had

taken place, or I could simply let him sleep and delight in listening to the sound of his heart. I of course chose the second option, allowing myself to be lulled back to sleep to the sound of

his beating heart.

**

* * *

**

Normal pov

It was well into the afternoon before either of the two hedgehogs stirred; Sonic was the first to open his eyes. He winced at the pain in his arm where Amy was laying on it. He carefully tried to move it without waking up the pink female. No sooner had he twitched his muscle then her eyes opened. He smiled at her as she raised her head and stared into his emerald eyes, "Good morning, you sleep well?"

She smiled back at him, "I believe I did. Although I haven't the foggiest how I got here." She had to catch herself as the blue blur raised himself to a sitting position.

"You didn't follow me?"

Amy shook her head, "No I couldn't have even if I had wanted to." Her body trembled softly at the memory of him leaving.

Sonic stared at the pain he saw cloud her eyes, how could he not have known how leaving would have affected her! He then did something he had never done in his entire life; he wrapped his arms around the astonished Rose. "I should have never left you." His voice broke softly as he held back a sob.

Amy returned his embrace, "You thought you were doing the right thing Sonic." As she held him she suddenly felt the consciousness from the night before brush against her own. This time it was a light touch, almost an encouraging one. She gasped at the contact and released her embrace.

Sonic looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Amy?"

"That creature that you change into, is there any chance that there could be more?"

Sonic cocked his head; the thought had honestly never crossed his mind, "I'm not sure. I just assumed he was simply the result of what Eggman did to me."

"But what if the creature in you can awaken others like himself."

"Then I defiantly have to find a way to get rid of him before he does."

"What if he already has?" Amy's voice was barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, his heart fearing the answer.

Amy rolled the sleeve of her torn shirt, revealing the partially healed bite mark on her shoulder.

Sonic moaned with despair as he traced the wound with his finger, "Oh Amy what have I done!"

Hope you enjoyed! I may not be able to update until later into Thanksgiving break. Anyway, hope you all have a great Turkey Day. Please review and let me know what you think of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sonic; if I did I would feed him chili dogs.

**In the Silence**

**Amy pov**

One would never think that silence could be deafening. It was in this heart wrenching void that we walked, neither of us saying a word. A thousand times I tried to find the words to say, words that would be strong enough to break down the walls of self condemnation he had placed around his heart. A bright yellow ribbon wrapped around the trunk of an old tree caught my attention. "I think we're close to Mystic Ruins" no reaction, "Tails lives close to here doesn't he?"

"Is that what you want? To turn everyone I love and care about into monsters?!" my blue hero screamed as he griped the sides of his head.

I was taken aback at the rage and anger in his normally soft and kind voice. Never had I seen him so angry before. For a split second I thought his anger was directed at me, and then his eyes filled with tears. I reached and took his hand gently; he surprised me by pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Amy," his pain was evident in his words as he whispered them.

"It's ok Sonic I'm not mad at you."

He released me and shook his head, "What I've done is unforgivable. I should have destroyed myself and the creature along with me before this happened."

Whether it was his words or the conviction in which spoke them, something in me erupted in fury. Before I could stop myself, my hand collided with his face, "You just don't get it!" I heard myself scream, felt myself turn and run, leaving my bewildered Sonic behind me.

**

* * *

**

Sonic's pov

There I stood frozen in place as my Rose fled into the deep confines of the forest. I don't get what? My head spins in confusion as her words race through my head. My eyes widen as I realize what she meant. In a flash I was racing after her. Within moments I had caught up to her, within seconds I held her struggling body to mine. My heart almost breaking with each sob she made. I gently stroked her delicate pink quills as I waited for her to calm down. Soon her breathing returned to normal as she stopped sobbing, I cautiously loosened my embrace. "Amy I didn't mean it." to my surprise she held me tighter as if I would disappear if she let go. I could feel her warm tears as they fell on my chest. "I promise I won't leave you alone, I will always be here for you." She loosened her grip as she turned her jade eyes and stared into my own.

"You promise?" her voice was pleading.

I nodded as I continued to hold her, "I promise to never leave you Amy Rose, not now not ever." I continued to hold her even as I felt the creature begin to stir. Even as our bodies began to change, as our screams of pain filled the night air.

**

* * *

**

At a house in Mystic Ruins

"Ok I've got popcorn and drinks and…candy." A young kitsune said as he entered his living room.

A young rabbit giggled, "You've thought of everything Tails."

The young fox's twin tails wagged slightly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Thanks Cream, and thanks for coming over to watch movies with me. Sonic was supposed to but I haven't seen him for the last few days."

Cream nodded, "Yeah, Mister Sonic has been really weird lately."

Tails nodded as he put a movie into the DVD player, "Maybe he's just worried about how quiet Eggman has been since the whole Dark Gaia thing."

"I guess you're right. So what are we watching?"

Tails grinned, "Night of the Werewolf."

Cream shivered, "Is that such a good idea Tails? I mean it's getting late and…"

"We can watch something else if you're scared."

Cream gulped, "I'm not scared." She stammered as Tails smiled and sat beside her.

"Good." With an ominous click Tails started the movie.

**A few hours later… **

"That was a great movie!" Cream exclaimed as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah, a great movie." Tails stammered as he quickly cut off the player.

Cream grinned at him, "You were scared."

"Of course I was! That crazy monster disemboweled everyone he saw! I mean if it hadn't been for that guy with the silver bullets the whole town would have been killed!"

Cream giggled, "I guess I'll be heading home."

"You sure? It's awful dark outside. I mean it's like 10 and I'm sure your mom won't mind if you stay the night."

Cream smiled, "Ok Tails."

The fox sighed in relief as she picked up the phone.

"Hello mother…yes I'm still at Tails…he wanted to know if I could stay over tonight…yeah we watched a scary movie…yes mam I'm really scared to walk home…thank you mother." Cream smiled as she hung up, "Mom said that it would be ok l if I stayed over."

Tails smiled at his friend, "Thanks Cream, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Good night Tails." Cream smiled as she went upstairs to Tails' bedroom

"Good night Cream." Tails called as he began to place blankets on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Back in the forest

The male gently licked the salty tears from the muzzle of his panting mate. She returned his affection by licking his muzzle.

_"I wish it wasn't so painful for our hosts."_

The male sighed, _"As do I, but the change gets easier as time goes on."_ Suddenly his ears swiveled in the wind as a faint whimpering came whispering through the trees.

The female looked at her mate quizzically as he listened to something that only he could hear, _"Who of our pack is close Donovan?"_

Donovan grinned, _"You will be happy Melanthe; it is our son Kieran." _With a mighty lunge the male leapt to his feet and was racing towards the sound. His mate following enthusiastically behind him.

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update. My life has been one tragedy after the other. The big one has been the death of my mother, she was my everything and it has been awhile since I even thought about picking up a pencil. Please review and let me know what you think…Oh I have included below a list of the Were's that I have come up with. Of course the idea of the Werehog still belongs to Sega.

**Donovan- **It means 'Dark Chieftain' and like his name implies Donovan is the leader of his Werepack. He demands respect from his pack but he is a kind and just leader and all who follow him are loyal and trust him completely.

**Melanthe- **Her name means 'Dark Flower' and to everyone she meets that is exactly how they see her. She is a beautiful Were and many fought to have her, Donovan defeated them all and she chose him as her life mate.

Next chapter I will include more of the Werepack.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys sorry I haven't been on in a while. It has been almost three years since my mom passed away and I kinda lost my motivation for writing. She was my motivator, the one I went to for inspiration. She loved my writing and was constantly giving me ideas. I found an old letter she wrote to me today, it contained an old quote of hers; needless to say after the water works ended I realized that writing is a way that I can honor her memory. Who knows, I may even finish the story me and her were working on… Until then, thank you for being so loyal and understanding I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
